


Slipping away

by SerenaDusk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Torture, Desperation, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: Ford Pines is hearing voices. What is real and what isn't? What part of his past is hauting him?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Ford Pines/Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher
Kudos: 8





	Slipping away

**Sinking deeper**

‘Stanford Pines…’ Six fingers scraping over the fallen leaves. ‘Stan…….. Ford…. Pinesssssssss’ A drop of blood trickling down, originating from the corner of his mouth. ‘Ssssssssssixer………..’ His eyes shot open and his hands dug into the dirt as he scrambled to get up from the forest ground. “Bill.” He breathed out, looking around with a manic look in his eyes. Where was he? Where was the triangle demon? Nowhere in sight, in his head again? “Go away, leave me alone.” His mouth was dry, how long ago since he had a drink? All that came to mind was a bunch of feathers on his face. It made no sense. “Leave me alone.” He repeated, stumbling as a new wave of panic threatened to wash over him. His hand found a tree to stabilize him, but it seemed to bend away from his touch and he could have sworn he heard an angry whisper while the ground seemed to close in on him again. His head hit the ground and he was emerged in darkness once again.

‘Stanford?’ A new voice; softer, kinder, reassuring. ‘Ford? Hold on. Don’t give up.’ He wanted to reach out, embrace the voice. He couldn’t, his arms felt like they were made of lead. ‘It’s okay. I can wait. Just keep breathing. Wake up when you can.’ A soft blue glow lit up his surroundings. There was nothing to see, but at least it wasn’t dark anymore. A smile formed on his lips. “Will…..” He whispered, his eyes still closed, hardly conscious. He wasn’t dreaming, but he wasn’t awake either. A strange, shadowy void was his reality now. He was vaguely aware of a hand going over his bloody hands and face, but couldn’t do anything to stop it.

‘Stanford. Grow a spine, get up.’ He knew that voice, rude, direct and harsh. But also comforting and inducing a wide range of emotions, from shame to relief. “Stanley? How did you get here?” He wasn’t granted any answers; suddenly a sharp pain went through his body, starting behind his eye sockets. A new stream of blood came from his ear and his body twitched a few times. “Stanley?” Despair crept into his voice. Through the pain, he felt someone grab his hand again. He managed to squeeze it before sinking back into nothingness, an empty void. Even the blue light faded.

And then Stanford Pines finally opened his eyes, finding himself on a four poster he had come to know very well. Was he back in the manor? How could that be? The door opened, but it wasn’t Will who entered. It was Fiddleford, with his face buried in a book. “Fiddleford? How did you get here?” Ford was on his guard, things still weren’t making sense and he didn’t trust it. When his partner looked up, his eyes had slit pupils and when he grinned, his mouth was filled with razor sharp, spiky teeth. Ford backed away immediately, only to see Fiddleford turn into Will, who offered a hand to him. ‘Don’t worry, Ford. It’s just me. I won’t hurt you.’ He spoke softly, keeping his head down. The brown eyed scientist hesitated but reached out. His hand slipped into Will’s, who locked his fingers around Ford’s hand with surprising strength. Instinctively, the man tried to pull his hand back, but Will looked up and grinned, his blue eye turning yellow. ‘When will you ever learn?’ Will’s voice wasn’t his own. Bill.

A scream escaped Ford and he pulled his hand free from the grip of the demon. Immediately the surface he had been on dissolved, dropping him in the darkness for a final time. He fell for what felt like eternity but could not be more than a few seconds. When he landed, it felt like he was finally reuniting with his physical body. While it meant there was no border between him and the pain anymore, things finally felt _real_ again. He smelled trees and it made him hopeful he had finally gotten away, finally escaped the nightmares. The realization came almost immediately; he wasn’t free. He couldn’t be. His hands were stuck and he felt the sensation of fabric between his teeth. Ford didn’t open his eyes, he knew who he would see if he did and he wanted to delay that moment as long as possible.

“Aw, come on Sixer, don’t be like that. Look at me like the man you are.” How could a voice so ancient sound so childish? He tried to get his hands out of whatever it was that bound them. It felt like rope, but he could never be sure when it came to that demon. For all he knew it could be his own hair. Whatever it was, it could be changed in a heartbeat. A simple gesture, a single command would be enough. His fingers searched for the knots, but he almost immediately felt a gloved hand stop this movement. “Not this again. Sit still like a good little human. If you don’t like this, you shouldn’t have escaped your cage. Do you know how tedious it is to step away for one second to torment Pinetree and finding an empty cage when I come back? I thought you knew better than that.”

Ford didn’t even attempt to answer. He refused to give the nightmare demon the satisfaction of hearing him mumble around the fabric. Not that his silence did him any favours; Bill would just continue his monologue. Just loved to hear himself talk. “What’s the matter, Sixer? Has the fire left you? Do I need to reignite it?” A blue hue on his eyelids made more than clear what his captor was doing and still Ford refused to do so much as frown. Besides his attempt to free himself he had not moved a muscle and he would stay that way. That demon didn’t deserve a reaction from him, not anymore.

Bill remained unbothered, just circled the twelve-fingered scientist again. “Did anyone ever tell you that you talk in your sleep? You articulate poorly, but it was more than enough for me.” Ford felt fingers running over his shoulder and he supressed the urge to move his arm to get rid of that sensation. “And what a surprise to hear you speak a name I haven’t heard in a really long time. Who would have thought that out of everyone _you_ would run into _him_. And from what I heard, you did a lot more than just running into him, didn’t you?” A chuckle, no, a giggle left the demon and the scientist failed to hide a frown. “Oh so now I am getting a reaction. Do you looooove him? Do you really, really love him?” Ford opened his eyes now and forced himself to look into the eye of the demon. Bill was grinning widely, but that eye was filled with rage. Ford raised an eyebrow. Was Bill getting jealous?

It appeared so. “But Sixer….” A playful pout of the demon’s face. “Did you forget that you already belong to me? You’re mine, and you know that I won’t let you go, right? You know we will be together forever, _right_?” Bill laughed at the anger he saw in Ford’s eyes. “Do you really need another reminder? I thought you would have been convinced by now, but sure, if you really want me to, I’ll remind you. And this time I will make sure you won’t forget it again.” He cackled, removing his glove and putting a freezing finger on Ford’s temple. “Nighty night, Sixer. Sweet dreams.” And with that, the man was catapulted back into the void. He heard a distant scream, one he had heard long ago, but it had lodged itself into his brain and returned more often when he was having nightmares. A scream he knew couldn’t be real, at least he shouldn’t be able to really hear it anymore. But that didn’t mean it couldn’t be happening right now. “No…. leave him alone.” He wanted to chase the sound, to make it stop. Make sure no one could hurt Will ever again. But he couldn’t. The darkness stopped him, Bill stopped him and the border between the dimensions stopped him too. “Please. I’ll do anything.” The screaming stopped. ‘I know you would, Sixer. I know lots of things, remember?’


End file.
